Shaunelle Hudson
It's Morphin Time! Dino UltraCharger Ready! Raptor Ax Ultra Charger Engage! - Energize - Unleash The Power! With a Kick of the Velociraptor - Dino UltraCharge Pink Shaunelle Hudson is a doppelgänger of Yellow Ranger Stephanie Townsend and is the 2nd and current Dino UltraCharge Pink Ranger and also a former associate of Lazarus’ Techno’s. Replacing [[Saya Nguyen|'Saya Nguyen']] who left the team. Bio During SpyForce in which may have taken place due to flashbacks Shaunelle associated herself with the Techno’s and leader Lazarus. After the defeat of Lazarus Shaunelle made a decision to reform her ways and join the good side. Shaunelle leaves Neo-Tech City to go on a self-discovery on what she can do to better herself and leave her evil past behind her. Shaunelle learned of the new Power Rangers team the Dino Ultra Charge Rangers who are in a need of a new Pink Ranger after Saya left the team. Shaunelle disguises herself as the Techno Warrior in order to retrieve the Pink Neo Energem from outside of the town and made it her mission to return it back to the Rangers. When the Rangers fell into a trap by Ferala Shaunelle saves them with her Blaster and getting them to escape with her. The Rangers learn from Shaunelle that the Pink Neo Energem indeed fallen into the wrong hands. The New Pink Ranger But Alsara intervenes and plots to take the Pink Neo Energem from the Rangers. Shaunelle fought very hard to protect the Neo-Energem but Alsara left her to die and she was saved by the spirit Saya who passed down her Dino Ultra Charge morpher and powers allowing Shaunelle to become the new Pink Ranger. Dino BraveCharge Shaunelle reunites with her mother after saving her from the dark caves after years in captivity. Personality Shaunelle is tough as nails with a fierce dose of kick-power and never goes down without a fight. underneath her brittle hard exterior she is kind to her teammates (affectionate to Kayden) but she is very determined to do right. Shaunelle also gained access to the Dino UltraCharge Spike Cannons. Shaunelle is also a swords-woman with honor. Dino UltraCharge Pink Ranger Arsenal * Dino Ultra Charge Morpher * Dino UltraSaber * Pink Neo-Energem * Pink Ultra Dino Chargers * Raptor Battle Ax * Dino X Cycle * Pink Dino UltraCharge Spike Cannon Zord * Raptor Ax Zord Notes: * Shaunelle overall is the 2nd villain to become a Power Ranger, reformed or otherwise the first one was Karone is the second and current Galaxy Pink Ranger. * Shaunelle is the 3rd Pink Ranger overall to start out as a villain the first two was Karone (In Space, Lost Galaxy) and Katherine (Mighty Morphin Season 3-Turbo) * Shaunelle only wears a Pink Zipper Jacket along with a Black zipper Jumpsuit similar to Karone's Black and Pink Combo. * Shaunelle is very similar to Shelby in Dinosaur Knowledge in advanced. She built the CeresioTrident Zord based on the Ceresiosaurus * Shaunelle's past took place during SpyForce as a Techno Warrior when she was associated with Lazarus and his vicious corrupting style. *Shaunelle confirms that she is 17 years old making her the youngest Techno Warrior under Lazarus during SpyForce and the Dino Ultra Charge Rangers. *Shaunelle is the first Pink Ranger based on the motif Velociraptor. *In addition she is currently the successor of Riley the Green Dino Charge Ranger who previously has the powers of the Raptor. *Shaunelle also attends Amber Beach High were her credentials were transferred from another school in Neo-Tech City. *Shaunelle's counterpart is a Shopping girly girl while she's tough street-smart tomboy. *Yun is an Anti-Heroine who doesn't like the color Pink while Shaunelle is a Heroine who wears Pink with her Black man made leather outfits. *Shaunelle is currently in a romantic relationship with Kayden the current Blue Ranger. *Shaunelle met Karone and Dr. Tommy Oliver who helped remind her of all the contributions she made since she reformed and became a Ranger. *The Suit Actress who played her counterpart was given new instructions for street-smart tomboyish characteristics. *Shaunelle has appeared in a crossover episodes in Power Rangers Wild Prime and Ninja Steel. Dohee Yun - Super Sentai Counterpart from Power Rangers Dino Force Brave Saya Nguyen - The original Dino UltraCharge Pink Ranger Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:PR Tomboys Category:PR Power Archetype Category:Former Villain Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Heroines Category:PR Heroines Category:PR Intellectual Archetype Category:PR Child Archetype Category:PR Swordswoman